mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Timber Spruce
Timber Spruce é um humano que aparece como personagem de apoio em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree. Descrição em A Lenda de Everfree Timber Spruce é primeiramente introduzido como o irmão da diretora do Acampamento Everfree, Gloriosa Daisy. Quando ele mostra as tendas das garotas, ele começa a flertar com a Twilight Sparkle. Outras descrições Equestria Girls em Hasbro.com Esperto, forte e bonitão, Timber Spruce mantém o Acampamento Everfree funcionando. Ele tenta controlar as coisas enquanto mágica está rolando solta, mas parece estar meio distraído por causa de uma das Equestria Girls. Citações Galeria Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introduces Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber Spruce acting cool EG4.png Timber "always be invited to fun things" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png Timber "except hike near the rock quarry" EG4.png Timber Spruce "that's off limits" EG4.png Gloriosa "your options are wide open" EG4.png Gloriosa "the very best week of your lives" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "done!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "of course!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "naturally!" EG4.png Gloriosa "I do make a mean sugar cookie" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Timber Spruce "literally never done that" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I'll be taking requests" EG4.png Timber Spruce looking off-screen EG4.png Timber Spruce smiling at Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle starts blushing EG4.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie quietly giggling EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "The camp gift! Of course!" EG4.png Timber Spruce annoyed "really?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "yes, really" EG4.png Timber Spruce talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "every year, campers work together" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy aside "why it's so important" EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber "speaking of leaving things behind" EG4.png Timber Spruce announcing tent assignments EG4.png Gloriosa shaking her head at Timber EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Pinkie Pie reaching into Timber's bag EG4.png Pinkie Pie assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Rarity assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm assuming I am" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle explaining sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce "they're mostly blue" EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce whispering "that means blue" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle whispering "I know" EG4.png Twilight and Timber discussing sapphires EG4.png Timber learns something about sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce touches Twilight's hand EG4.png Twilight and Timber Spruce blushing EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "why's that?" EG4.png Timber Spruce "because you're in it" EG4.png Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png Twilight rolls her eyes at Timber EG4.png Twilight "I bet you say that to all the campers" EG4.png Timber Spruce "not true" EG4.png Timber Spruce gestures toward Bulk Biceps EG4.png Timber Spruce "that's the worst one!" EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Timber Spruce "I'm just joking" EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining rubies EG4.png Timber Spruce staring back at Bulk EG4.png Timber Spruce embarrassed EG4.png Timber shows Bulk Biceps to his tent EG4.png Timber Spruce says later to Twilight EG4.png Celestia "It's going to be getting dark" EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Timber Spruce "it's time I told you" EG4.png Timber Spruce "about the legend" EG4.png Timber Spruce "Gaia Everfree" EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow Dash "It's kinda what we do" EG4.png Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Humanos